Last Memories
by AitsukaMeimi
Summary: Setelah tartarus runtuh, Seluruh anggota S.E.E.S melupakan semua hal kecuali leader mereka. Hanya bergantung dengan social link yang dibangunnya, Arisato Minako menghabiskan waktu bersama mereka sebelum hari kelulusan. MinakoXAkihiko. Read and Review please.
1. Chapter 1

**Last Memories**

**Chapter 1**

A/N : Halo, perkenalkan saya author baru, Meimi. *bow* ini fic pertama Meimi, semoga bisa menghibur para reader sekalian..

**Disclaimer: Persona Series owned by Atlus**

* * *

31 January, 2010

Gadis itu membuka mataku perlahan... ia mencoba mengenali sekitarnya lalu menatap tangannya, menyadari kalau tubuhnya melayang di ruangan putih tanpa batas.

'Gambar, ah bukan, ini ingatan' ucapnya pada dirinya sendiri ketika serangkaian gambar berputar di kepalanya seperti film, semua terjadi begitu cepat ketika ia mengunakan kekuatan terakhrinya untuk menghadapi kematian, menghadapi Nyx.

"Minako..." gadis itu menoleh, mata merahnya membulat ketika melihat pemuda berambut hitam dengan syal kuningnya muncul di depannya.

"Ryoji..." bisiknya mengulurkan tangan, Ryoji tertawa kecil lalu menyambut tangan Minako

"pada akhrinya kau tetap keras kepala, meski aku sudah memperingatkanmu" berlawanan dengan ucapannya, Ryoji tersenyum, Minako hampir melupakan senyuman pemuda itu, terakhri mereka bertemu Ryoji hanya tersenyum sedih sebagai tanda perpisahan.

"aku tidak menyesal, lagipula aku bisa bertemu denganmu, bohong kalau aku tidak merindukan temanku yang selalu dikelilingi para gadis" Minako ikut tersenyum lalu menggelengkan kepalanya, rambut coklat kemerahannya ikut bergerak ringan.

"terima kasih... sayang sekali pertemuan ini hanya sesaat, aku bisa mendengar suara teman – temanmu, mereka mengkhawatirkanmu" Minako tersentak, ia melihat sekelilingnya dengan cepat

"dimana mereka? dimana kita? Apa yang – "

"tidak apa, mereka baik – baik saja... sudah waktunya kau kembali" potong Ryoji menenangkan lalu melepas tangan Minako perlahan.

" Ryoji..."

Minako mengigit bibirnya, wajah teman – temannya terlintas di kepalanya, suara mereka terdengar olehnya "aku tidak apa – apa" ucapnya lebih kepada meyakinkan dirinya sendiri

"aku sudah menahanmu terlalu lama, sekarang kembalilah..." Ryoji mengusap pipi Minako perlahan, kepala gadis itu terasa begitu ringan dan pengelihatannya mengabur.

"Ryoji...aku... tidak akan melupakanmu" desah Minako sebelum matanya menutup seluruhnya

"begitu juga denganku, My Dearest" balas Ryoji tidak lebih dari bisikan.

* * *

Minako membuka matanya untuk kedua kalinya. Ia berdiri tegak, menyaksikan menara tartarus runtuh dengan sebelah tangannya masih memegang nagigata.

" Akhrinya.. gedung sekolah kita kembali normal" ucap gadis berambut coklat dari gerbang, Yukari, Minako berbalik perlahan untuk memandang mereka.

"ya.. semua sudah berakhri" ucap Mitsuru, gadis berambut merah gelap di samping Yukari. Pandangan mereka semua ke arah langit sampai gadis lain menyadari keberadaan Minako, gadis robot berambut pirang, Aigis.

"ah! Lihat! Minako-san..!"

"dia kembali!" ucap Yukari, semua anggota SEES langsung berlari menghampiri Minako, yang tidak sempat mengatakan apapun sebelum dipeluk dari berbagai arah.

"Syukurlah.. Minako-chan" isak gadis berambut pendek berwarna biru kehijauan, Fuuka membenamkan wajahnya di bahu Minako.

"kau terlambat! Benar – benar kau ini!" ucap pemuda bertopi, Junpei, suaranya bergetar menahan isakan dan lega.

Minako memandang mereka berdua, mengeluarkan senyum khas miliknya. Anak berambut coklat memeluk pinggang Minako erat "k-kau membuatku takut... kupikir aku tidak akan pernah melihatmu lagi.." isak anak bernama Ken.

"sudahlah, ini bukan sesuatu yang harus ditangisi" ucap pemuda berambut silver, Minako dapat melihat kilau air mata di wajah Akihiko.

"lihat siapa yang bicara.." gumam Ken mengendurkan pelukannya.

"akhrinya... semua anggota ada di sini" ucap Mitsuru menyembunyikan sisa airmata di wajahnya disambut dengan gongongan bahagia Koromaru. Yukari dan Fuuka melepas pelukan mereka, memandang Minako dengan airmata di wajah mereka, Aigis berdiri di samping Minako.

"Minako-san... hah? Aku..." airmata mengalir di pipi Aigis "...ini...tidak mau berhenti.. ini tidak biasa..." Minako mengulurkan tangannya, menghapus air mata Aigis dengan ibu jarinya

"tidak apa Aigis" ucap Minako, Aigis memeluk – lebih tepat mendorong – hingga Minako terjatuh ke belakang.

"Minako! Hei, Aigis!" teriak Yukari terkejut, Minako tertawa kecil. Dengan ini, Dark Hour dan Tartarus menghilang... semua telah berakhri... pikir Minako, ia tidak bisa menghalangi perasaan lega sekaligus lelah yang membanjiri dirinya, selama sisa malam itu bibirnya tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum meski ia tahu harga yang harus dibayarnya.

**1 February, 2010**

**Minako's POV**

Aku menghela nafas, kepalaku masih berdenyut setelah tertidur di kelas, sesuatu yang jarang kulakukan kecuali kalau dalam keadaan terdesak tapi pelajaran literatur klasik siang tadi benar – benar membosankan, seharusnya Mitsuru – senpai menggantinya saja ketika ada kesempatan saat kasus Fuuka tempo hari. Pagi hari tadi benar – benar kacau. Ryoji memberitahu kami dulu ketika semua ini berakhri maka semua ingatan kami tentang Dark Hour dan Tartarus, termasuk SEES, Shadow dan Persona, akan hilang... tapi dia tidak mengatakan kalau aku adalah perkecualian.

"-ko.. Arisato Minako – sann... kau dengar aku tidak?" panggil Yukari, aku menoleh ke arahnya

"benar – benar kau ini, aku sudah memanggilmu berkali – kali... ini roti melon dan susu strawberry pesananmu" Yukari menaruh sebungkus roti melon dan kotak susu strawberry

"terima kasih, Yukari – chan"

"ya, ya, aku kalah suit denganmu jadi tidak perlu berterima kasih... kau yakin tidak mau ke ruang kesehatan? Wajahmu pucat" tanya Yukari duduk di kursinya, tepat depan kursiku.

"kalau aku masuk kesana bisa – bisa aku masuk rumah sakit besok" jawabku mengangkat bahu lalu melahap rotiku, Yukari masih terlihat curiga tapi tidak bertanya lebih lanjut. Sudut mataku mencari Junpei yang biasanya ikut bersama kami, aku melihatnya masuk ke kelas bersama Tomochika ketika bel tanda berakhri istirahat siang berdering, mungkin mereka makan siang bersama. Kucoba untuk mengindahkan perubahan ini.

Aku berhasil bertahan selama kelas siang, Yukari menanyakan keadaanku dan menyuruhku untuk langsung pulang ke asrama sebelum keluar kelas untuk ikut kegiatan klub. Kuikuti perintahnya, mungkin efek menjelajah Tartarus kemarin belum hilang meski menara itu sudah tidak ada lagi, setelah merapikan isi tasku, aku langsung berjalan pulang.

**End of POV**

"aku pulang..."

"selamat datang, Minako – san" sambut Ken, Minako tersenyum

"kau pulang cepat Ken – kun" ucap Minako, Ken mengangguk

"ada pr yang harus kukerjakan"

"kau bisa bertanya padaku kalau kau kesulitan"

"ah..um.. tidak, aku bisa mengerjakannya sendiri" gumam Ken

"jangan segan – segan, apa yang lain sudah pulang?" tanya Minako, Ken menggelengkan kepala

"aku tidak tahu" jawabnya, Minako mengangguk lalu masuk ke kamarnya di lantai 3. Gadis itu mengganti bajunya dengan piama, melepas kunciran ekor kudanya lalu menaruh jepit rambut yang selalu dikenakannya dalam kotak kecil sebelum merebahkan diri di tempat tidur, Minako memandang langit – langit kamarnya, berpikir bagaimana hubungannya dengan teman – temannya yang lain

'_mungkin aku harus bertemu dengan mereka secara pribadi...masih ada satu bulan sebelum janji itu..._' pikir Minako sebelum terlelap dalam tidurnya.

* * *

A/N: yup, ini dia chapter pertama.. untuk berikutnya akan di update secepatnya. mohon reviewnya karena saya masih newbie, kritik dan saran tentunya menjadi penyemangat saya untuk melanjutkan (tapi no flame please ^^"). ditunggu reviewnya :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Lost Memories**

**Chapter 2**

A/N : Haloo.. ketemu lagi di Chapter 2 ^^ yak langsung saja, selamat menikmati

**Disclaimer : Persona Series owned by Atlus**

* * *

**4 February, 2010**

Minako merapikan catatannya ketika Junpei menghampiri mejanya.

"Mina – tan, mau makan ramen dulu sebelum pulang?"

"mauu.. tapi kau yang bayar" sambut Minako menyeringai

"hei, aku tidak bilang akan mentraktirmu"

"kenapa tidak? Kau tega sekali Junpei membiarkan seorang gadis membayar makanannya sendiri" rengek Minako, Junpei mengerang kalah

"baiklah..tapi kali ini saja"

"kau memang sahabat baikku Junpei - kun" ucap Minako riang, Junpei menyeringai

"kurasa dompetku semakin tipis kalau terus mengajakmu"

"sejak awal memang tidak banyak isinya"

"hei, itu menyinggungku" sergah Junpei, Minako tertawa kecil. Junpei diam – diam merasa lega, beberapa hari ini Minako seperti kurang bersemangat dan kelelahan, ia sering melihat gadis itu mati – matian menjaga matanya tetap terbuka sepanjang pelajaran.

Di restoran Hagakure, Minako dan Junpei memesan ramen special, ditambah gyoza untuk Minako.

"kalau kau makan sebanyak itu, kau bisa tambah gendut saat umurmu 30 tahun nanti" goda Junpei, Minako merenggut kecil

"tutup mulut, Stupei"

"hohoho.. jadi kau pernah memikirkannya?" goda Junpei, Minako menatapnya dengan muka polos

"apa boleh buat, ramen di sini enak sekali lagipula kau akan menyesal kalau tidak mencicipi gyoza ini seumur hidupmu" ucap Minako menyeringai, Junpei memutar bola matanya, sekilas ia mendengar suara Minako bergetar tapi langsung ditepisnya.

"karena kau menawariku, jangan marah kalau kuambil satu"

"pesan untuk dirimu sendiri, stupei"

"sudah kukatakan berkali – kali, jangan buat nama panggilan itu permanen... sial, Yuka-tan..." keluh Junpei, Minako tersenyum lalu kembali menyantap ramennya.

**Junpei's POV**

Aku memperhatikan gadis di sampingku sambil menikmati ramen, wajahnya lebih pucat dari biasanya meski ia sendiri mengatakan kalau ia tidak sakit. Menurut Yuka – tan, Minako jarang turun untuk makan malam, biasanya ia langsung ke kamarnya dan turun paginya untuk pergi ke sekolah.

"hei, kalau kau ada masalah, kau bisa mengatakannya padaku" Minako menatapku heran

"ada apa tiba – tiba? Semua baik – baik saja" jawabnya ringan

"uhm, yah... maksudku, aku hanya ingin kau tahu kalau kau bisa menceritakan apapun padaku, bukankah itu yang namanya sahabat?" aku tertawa gugup, sial, apa sih yang kukatakan? Seperti kalimat konyol dari drama murahan. Minako tertawa kecil.

"Junpei-kun, kau ingat waktu ada yang diam – diam memotretku di Gym?" tanya Minako, aku mengangguk, bukan kenangan yang menyenangkan sebenarnya mengingat aku mendapat satu pukulan dari pelakunya.

"kau tahu, sejak itu aku selalu mengandalkanmu...kau orang yang menyenangkan meski sedikit kekanakan" ucap Minako dengan senyuman khasnya. Aku bisa merasakan pipiku memanas

"hehehe.. itulah aku, tapi kekanakannya tidak perlu disebut" Minako tertawa kecil lagi lalu menyeruput kuah ramennya.

"ahh... sudah, hentikan pembicaraan ini...membuatku depresi" ucapku menyudahi percakapan yang memalukan itu

"kau yang memulainya bukan?"

"ya,ya... aku yang memulai, aku yang salah.. kenapa rasanya seperti keluar kandang singa lalu masuk ke kandang buaya" keluhku, Minako hanya tersenyum.

"kau mau menghabiskan itu atau tidak? Aku masih bisa kalau kau bertanya" Minako menunjuk mangkuk ramenku

"akan kuhabiskan...akan kuhabiskan..." balasku menyeruput kuah ramen

Minako memandangku lekat, mata merah rubynya seperti ingin menembus pikiranku, aku nyaris tersedak kuah ramen ketika ingin bertanya, Minako hanya menyeringai lalu mengajakku kembali ke asrama.

**End of POV**

Fuuka mengangkat wajahnya dari laptop ketika mendengar pintu dibuka.

"selamat datang, Minako-chan, Iori-kun"

"kami pulang~" balas Junpei, Minako mengangguk sambil melepas sepatunya.

"ah..um.. Minako-chan..." Fuuka mengigit bibirnya gugup, Minako menghampirinya setelah menulis daftar hadir asrama.

"ada apa Fuuka?"

"aku menemukan resep ini di internet, kalau kau tidak keberatan mungkin kita bisa membuatnya di klub memasak... tapi aku tidak mau memaksa..." Minako memperhatikan resep di layar laptop Fuuka.

"tentu saja, kurasa kita bisa membuatnya bersama" ucap Minako, Fuuka mengangguk

"kurasa kita bisa membuatnya sabtu ini, kalau kau tidak keberatan"

"tentu saja.." Minako menutup mulutnya, menyembunyikan kuapan

"sepertinya kau kelelahan, Minako – chan... aku juga akan kembali ke kamarku" ucap Fuuka menutup laptopnya, di lounge memang hanya ada mereka berdua. Junpei sudah kembali ke kamarnya sejak tadi. Mereka naik ke lantai 3 bersama.

"baiklah, selamat malam Fuuka "

"selamat malam Minako – chan" balas Fuuka sebelum menutup pintu kamarnya.

* * *

A/N : Chapter 2 finish.. ada hint sedikit buat chapter 3 hehe.. Read and Review Please :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Lost Memories**

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer : Persona Series Owned By Atlus**

* * *

**6 February, 2010**

Minako mencuci peralatan yang mereka gunakan untuk membuat kue sementara Fuuka mengatur oven untuk memanggang kue mereka. Minako selalu kagum dengan keahlian Fuuka mengatur alat – alat elektronik, ia ingat Fuuka bisa mengoperasikan komputer di ruang komando dulu tanpa melihat buku panduan meskipun Minako bisa mengoperasikannya secara diam – diam untuk melihat rekaman video di kamar teman – temannya.

"ah, Minako – chan, apa yang harus kita lakukan dengan sisa bahan ini?" tanya Fuuka merapikan sisa separuh bungkus tepung, gula, dan beberapa butir telur

"kita bisa bawa ke asrama, mungkin bisa untuk dibuat omelet rice" saran Minako. Fuuka mengangguk lalu memasukan bahan – bahan tersebut ke kantung plastik lalu membantu Minako mengeringkan peralatan masak mereka.

**Fuuka's POV**

Aku melihat Minako – chan menghela nafas, tubuhnya bersandar di salah satu meja, nampak kelelahan tapi ketika matanya bertemu denganku ia langsung tersenyum, kurasa aktifitas memasak tadi membuatnya lelah.

"kuharap hasilnya bagus, Yukari – chan dan Mitsuru – senpai suka sekali cookies, terutama untuk minum teh" ucap Minako – chan

"aku tidak heran kalau Minako – chan dekat dengan penghuni asrama lain, sejujurnya aku sedikit iri, seandainya aku bisa bicara lebih terbuka mungkin akan lebih mudah berteman dengan yang lain... bukan berarti aku tidak sukan bersama dengan Natsuki – chan, Yukari – chan dan Minako – chan..." aku mengutarakan pikiranku tanpa pikir panjang, rasanya itu terdengar seperti keluhan

"ah, maaf, aku tidak bermaksud – " ucapanku dipotong oleh tawa kecil Minako – chan

"tidak perlu meminta maaf, aku senang Fuuka mengatakan itu" ucap Minako – chan lalu tersenyum padaku

"um, sebenarnya, aku ingin mendirikan klub teknologi... mungkin sekarang sudah terlambat untuk membuat klub baru tapi aku ingin melakukannya, Minako – chan, apa kau mau ikut bergabung?" tanyaku, sebenarnya aku sudah siap menerima kata tidak. Minako – chan sangat sibuk, selain menjadi anggota OSIS, ia juga komite perpustakaan dan klub tennis tapi Minako – chan mengangguk.

"tentu saja, kalau kau tidak keberatan mengajariku dari awal"

"terima kasih, aku yakin Minako – chan pasti cepat belajar" ucapku lega, suara deting oven mengagetkanku. Minako – chan mengeluarkan loyang berisi cookies yang kami buat bersama.

"wah, warnanya bagus, wanginya membuatku jadi lapar" ucap Minako – chan, aku tertawa kecil. Kami memasukan kue ke kantung – kantung kecil dengan pita warna – warni.

"kau akan memberikan kuemu ke siapa?"

"aku akan memberikan beberapa ke Natsuki – chan lalu..." aku ingin mengatakan untuk yang lain tapi aku tidak tahu siapa orang – orang itu, rasanya aku seperti melupakan sesuatu yang penting.

"bagaimana kalau Keisuke – senpai? Kudengar dia akan pergi belajar keluar negeri lagipula kalian satu klub fotografi bukan?" saran Minako – chan terdengar bagus untukku tapi aku masih memikirkan perasaan aneh sebelumnya.

"y-ya, aku akan memberikan beberapa untuk Keisuke – senpai mungkin untuk Amada – kun juga" ucapku sedikit ragu, Minako – chan tersenyum. Aku tidak mengerti arti senyum itu. Kami membersihkan loyang kue sebelum berjalan pulang ke asrama.

**End of POV**

Akihiko melihat sosok yang sangat dikenalnya ketika melangkah keluar kamar, rambut pirang coklat kemerahan dengan jepit membentuk angka romawi XXII. Akihiko bermaksud menyapanya ketika menyadari keadaan gadis itu sedikit aneh, ia duduk di sofa lounge kecil lantai dua dengan tangan menyangga kepala, wajahnya tertutup oleh telapak tangannya.

"Minako.. kau tidak apa?" Minako tersentak dan langsung menoleh ke arah Akihiko

"Akihiko – senpai..." ucap Minako lirih

"wajahmu pucat, apa kau sakit?" tanya Akihiko, Minako menggeleng

"tidak, hanya sedikit lelah" jawab Minako tersenyum lemah, sebelah tangannya menyentuh bungkus kue yang dibuat tadi bersama Fuuka.

"um.. senpai, terimalah ini, aku tahu senpai kurang suka makanan manis tapi aku ingin senpai mencobanya" Minako mengulurkan bungkus kue, Akihiko sedikit terkejut tapi ia menerima kue Minako. Wajahnya sedikit memerah

"kau tahu aku akan memakan apapun yang kau buat untukku, Mina" ucap Akihiko, wajah Minako ikut memerah

"kalau begitu aku kembali ke kamarku, selamat malam senpai" ucap Minako berdiri dari sofa, Akihiko memegang tangan Minako.

"kau yakin kau tidak apa – apa? Jangan memaksakan diri" ucapan Akihiko dibalas dengan senyuman dan ciuman kilat di pipi Akihiko

"jangan khawatir Akihiko – senpai, aku baik – baik saja" ucap Minako melepas tangan Akihiko perlahan lalu berjalan menaiki tangga. Wajah Akihiko sudah semerah kaus yang di kenakannya, tangannya menyentuh pipi sekaligus berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya

"sial.. Minako, kau curang..." gumamnya seorang diri

"ah, selamat malam Sanada – senpai" sapa Ken dari tangga, Akihiko menurunkan tangannya

"selamat malam, Amada, apa yang ada di tanganmu – "

"oh, Yamagishi – san memberikannya padaku tadi, dia mengatakan kalau membuatnya bersama Minako – san" Akihiko sedikit terkejut ketika Ken memanggil Minako dengan nama depannya

"apa ada yang aneh, Sanada- senpai?" tanya Ken, Akihiko menghela nafas

"tidak, sekarang sudah cukup malam, sebaiknya kita kembali ke kamar, selamat malam Amada" Ken mengangguk lalu membalas salam senpainya, sekilas ia melihat bungkus kue yang sama dengan miliknya di tangan Akihiko tapi Ken tidak yakin sehingga ia mengabaikannya dan masuk ke kamarnya.

**Minako's POV**

Aku nyaris membanting pintu kamar, air mataku mengalir. Akihiko mengingatku... dia masih ingat... kalimat itu terus terulang dalam pikiranku. Kakiku kehilangan tenaganya, tubuhku merosot bersandarkan pintu.

Aku membiarkan diriku menangis untuk beberapa waktu, mengabaikan kegelapan di kamar. Aku tidak tahu berapa lama aku menangis, tapi kelelahan segera menguasaiku. Kusisakan sedikit tenaga untuk berdiri dan berjalan ke tempat tidur. Mataku langsung menutup begitu kepalaku menyentuh bantal.

* * *

**A/N :ehm..okay.. its got cheesy.. semoga ini bisa menghibur reader sekalian, Read and Review please but no flame :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Lost Memories**

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer : Persona Series Owned By Atlus**

* * *

**8 February, 2010**

Minako merapikan berkas di tangannya lalu memeriksanya sekali lagi, memastikan tidak ada yang hilang atau terselip sebelum memasukannya ke dalam lemari arsip. Pintu ruang OSIS terbuka, wanita berambut merah marun masuk dengan tas di satu tangan "Arisato, kau masih di sini?"

"ah, Mitsuru – senpai, ada beberapa berkas yang harus dirapikan, aku baru saja selesai"

"terima kasih atas kerja kerasmu, aku merasa terbantu sejak kau menjadi angota OSIS" ucap Mitsuru tersenyum, Minako menyeringai

"bagaimana kalau kita pulang bersama senpai? Mungkin kita bisa makan di suatu tempat"

"ide bagus, hari lebih cepat gelap terutama di musim dingin ini, pulang bersama tentunya lebih aman" ucap Mitsuru setuju, Minako menyambar tasnya lalu mengikuti Mitsuru keluar. Mereka berjalan keluar sekolah dalam diam, Mitsuru menganggukan kepala untuk menyapa penjaga sekolah ketika mereka melewati gerbang. Minako menaikan syalnya hingga menutupi hidung, angin dingin berhembus ringan di telinganya.

"hari ini dingin sekali, mungkin akan turun salju lagi" ucap Minako

"ya, mungkin saja, itu akan menjadi salju terakhir tahun ini" lanjut Mitsuru, Minako memandang ke arah langit sesaat

"salju terakhri..." gumam Minako lalu menggelengkan kepala

"senpai, sebaiknya kita makan di mana? Hagakure? Wakatsu?" tanya Minako ceria, Mitsuru nampak ragu.

"sebenarnya aku ingin mengunjungi suatu tempat bersamamu kalau kau tidak keberatan" Minako mengangkat alisnya lalu mengikuti Mitsuru ke toko kue di Iwatodai. Satu jam berikutnya, Minako sudah berada di kamar Mitsuru, duduk di sofa dengan secangkir teh hangat di tangannya dan kue strawberry kesukaannya di atas meja. Mitsuru menuang teh ke cangkirnya sendiri lalu duduk di samping Minako.

"Senpai?"

"Salah satu kolega Kirijo Grup memberikan teh ini sebagai hadiah beberapa waktu lalu, aroma dan rasanya menarik jadi aku ingin kau juga mencobanya" Minako mengangguk menanggapi penjelasan Mitsuru, meski bukan pertama kalinya Minako mengunjungi kamar Mitsuru. Minako tertawa kecil

"tidak setiap hari aku bisa merasakan teh yang dibuat langsung oleh nona Kirijo. Hmm... aromanya memang unik" Minako menyeruput teh perlahan, menikmati aroma dan rasanya.

"aku senang kau menikmatinya, Arisato" ucap Mitsuru tersenyum kecil.

**Mitsuru's POV**

"apa ada yang lain, Mitsuru senpai? Kau sepertinya ingin mengatakan sesuatu" ucapan Minako sedikit mengejutkanku, dia selalu peka terhadap orang lain.

"sebenarnya aku sudah mengundang Takeba, tapi sepertinya hari ini dia sibuk dengan kegiatan klubnya"

"ya, kudengar Yukari menjadi kandidat ketua klub" ucap Minako.

"aku juga mendengar kalau kau menjadi kandidat ketua klub tenis, Iwasaki mengatakan kalau kau lebih pantas darinya"

"ah, tidak, Rio jauh lebih baik dariku lagipula sudah lama aku tidak ikut latihan" suara Minako terdengar sedih dan matanya memandang jauh.

"aku percaya kau akan menjadi pemimpin yang baik, Arisato" aku tidak tahu mengapa kalimat itu keluar dari mulutku, sekedar lebih dari menghibur, aku benar – benar mempercayainya. Minako tersenyum mendengarnya

"kurasa karena aku memiliki senpai yang tegas dan cantik untuk menjadi panutan dalam memimpin. Kau pemimpin yang hebat Mitsuru senpai, tidak ada yang meragukan kemampuanmu" Minako menatapku lekat, aku ikut tersenyum

"aku menganggap itu sebagai pujian, Arisato" aku mengingat saat aku ingin lari dari tanggungjawabku sebagai pewaris Grup Kirijo, dari diriku sendiri. Seketika aku merasa seperti melupakan sesuatu yang penting, sesuatu yang berharga tetapi aku tidak bisa mengingatnya.

"Senpai, kalau udara sudah lebih hangat, bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke suatu tempat dengan motor? Pasti menyenangkan" Minako menyeringai kecil ketika mengatakannya, aku mengangguk

"tentu, aku belum mencoba mengendarainya setelah diperbaiki, kurasa itu akan menjadi yang pertama"

"aku menantikannya, Senpai. Oh, ya, kurasa tidak baik mendiamkan kue – kue ini terlalu lama, bagaimana kalau kita makan sekarang?" aku tertawa kecil, salah satu hal yang membuatku iri adalah Minako selalu semangat kalau berhubungan dengan makanan dan tidak pernah mengkhawatirkan berat badannya. Aku mengambil kue Tiramisu dan menikmati setiap suapnya.

**End of POV**

* * *

**A/N : Well.. Finally got update, enjoy reading :D **


	5. Chapter 5

**Lost Memories**

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer : Persona Series Owned By Atlus**

* * *

**9 February, 2010**

Chihiro menaruh kotak besar berisi perlengkapan alat tulis di atas meja ruang OSIS, diikuti Minako yang membawa dua gulung karton dan_ file holder_ kosong.

"terima kasih Chihiro – chan, kau benar – benar membantu" ucap Minako

"ah, tidak, Senpai, aku hanya kebetulan berada di sini meski hari ini tidak ada pertemuan" Chihiro menunduk sedikit tetapi sudut matanya mengawasi senior nya yang terlihat lelah. Minako melihat ke arah tumpukan bon dan buku yang ditinggalkan oleh Chihiro ketika membantunya.

"kau sedang menghitung ulang anggaran kita?" Tanya Minako, Chihiro mengangguk.

"aku hanya ingin memastikan tidak ada yang salah, Kirijo – senpai akan lulus musim semi ini"

"keberatan kalau aku membantu? Setelah merapikan isi kotak ini tentu saja" tawar Minako menyeringai

"eh,ah, tidak apa Senpai, aku bisa menanganinya" tolak Chihiro gugup, ia tidak ingin merepotkan seniornya. Minako mengangkat bahunya

"baiklah, lebih baik aku segera mengerjakan tugasku juga" Minako mulai mengaduk isi kotak lalu menempatkan isinya di penjuru ruangan OSIS. Pintu terbuka, Hidetoshi masuk dengan membawa beberapa map dan berkas di tangan nya.

"Fushimi, kau di sini" ucap Hidetoshi dengan seringaian khas miliknya

"apa ini sudah semuanya, Hidetoshi – kun?" tanya Minako menyelamatkan Chihiro yang gugup

"ya, kita juga harus menempatkan beberapa benda kembali ke gudang" jawab Hidetoshi menaruh berkas di tangan nya.

"lebih cepat, lebih baik" sahut Minako ceria, Hidetoshi mau tidak mau tersenyum melihat tingkah gadis itu. Mereka bekerja dalam diam, hanya sesekali Hidetoshi memberikan instruksi atau bertanya. Pekerjaan mereka selesai ketika tiga siswa anggota komite disiplin masuk seusai berpatroli. Minako merasa lega melihat Hidetoshi lebih berinteraksi dengan mereka, mencoba menerima masukan dari anggota lain.

"A-Arisato - senpai, um… kau tidak apa? Wajahmu terlihat pucat" tanya Chihiro

"aku baik – baik saja, apa kau sudah menyelesaikan anggaran mu?"

"Arisato, sebentar lagi sekolah akan di tutup, lebih baik kita pulang sekarang" potong Hidetoshi, Minako mengangguk

"a-aku harus merapikan ini sebentar, senpai bisa pulang duluan" Chihiro merapikan bon yang berserakan, tangan Minako bergerak membantunya

"lebih cepat kalau berdua, kita bisa berjalan ke stasiun bersama, bagaimana Hidetoshi –kun? Mau ikut bersama kami?" Hidetoshi menyeringai, ia tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan ini.

"tentu, akan ku tunggu di lorong" Chihiro nyaris tidak mempercayai pendengarannya. Odagiri Hidetoshi yang terkenal sombong dan berharga diri tinggi itu mau menunggu mereka untuk pulang bersama. Chihiro melirik ke arah Minako, yang sibuk mengurutkan tanggal bon di tangannya kemudian menyadari tatapan juniornya.

"ada sesuatu di wajah ku?" tanya Minako, wajah Chihiro memerah malu

"t-tidak, bukan apa – apa… ha-hanya saja senpai begitu cantik dan baik" Minako menyeringai

"terima kasih atas pujian mu" Chihiro menunduk, mengumamkan sesuatu, Minako memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya.

**Hidetoshi's POV**

Udara di luar begitu dingin meski salju sudah berhenti, nafasku berubah menjadi asap putih. Aku berjalan sedikit di depan, memberi sedikit ruang untuk kedua gadis yang berjalan bersamaku, Fushimi Chihiro dan Arisato Minako.

Kami berjalan dalam diam, tidak banyak yang bisa dibicarakan. Aku melihat beberapa orang sedang membersihkan coretan di dinding stasiun, sesuatu mengenai okultisme dan akhri dunia. Menurutku itu hanya igauan orang bodoh dan tidak masuk akal.

Arisato dan Fushimi sepertinya mendiskusikan sesuatu ketika mereka melewati pertokoan Stasiun Iwatodai, aku senang melihat Arisato lebih ceria, dia terlihat lelah dan pucat belakangan ini. Hari ini pun sebenarnya hanya aku dan beberapa anggota komite disiplin yang bertugas tetapi Arisato langsung menawarkan bantuannya ketika kami berpapasan di lorong.

"kalau begitu kita berpisah di sini, sampai nanti, Chihiro – Chan, Hidetoshi – kun" Arisato melambai ketika kami berpisah dekat asrama Iwatodai, aku mengantar Fushimi yang rumahnya satu arah denganku

"Arisato – senpai selalu bersemangat" komentar Fushimi, aku mengangguk setuju

"kurasa karena itu Presiden merekrutnya menjadi anggota OSIS" gumamku memandang punggung Arisato beberapa lama sampai ia menghilang.

Fushimi memandangku, seolah ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Aku tahu apa yang ingin ia ungkapkan tetapi kurasa mengatakannya secara terang – terangan tidak akan membantu.

Aku tahu perasaanku terhadap Arisato dan memutuskan untuk mengungkapkannya sekali lagi ketika aku sudah menjadi orang yang lebih baik, lebih pantas untuknya. Itu keputusanku.

**End of POV**

* * *

**A/N : maaf untuk update yang (kelewat) lama... well, enjoy :D **


End file.
